iShuffle
by 2crazedaboutmusic
Summary: I am doing the Seddie Song Shuffle for all you lovely Seddie lovers! Newest song: Situations- Jack Johnson. P.S. Sorry about all the kissing. But in my opinion, you can't have a good Seddie story without a kiss
1. iWant You

Seddie Shuffle: Wanted by Holly Brook

Freddie's Point of View

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Wanted, I don't own Holly Brook, and I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Oh and for Morgan: I DO totally own Kyle thanks to a bet I made with him over how many people would enjoy his pie.

She looked so beautiful.

She always did.

And when I saw that blue light illuminating her perfect face, I could swear her eyes were painted. Her dress swayed around her knees in such a Sammish way, that it wasn't girly, it wasn't hot, it wasn't pretty or cute or nice. It was beautiful. She was walking down the empty street, coming for Carly to go to the dance together. I couldn't walk with them tonight, my mother had to drop me off and make sure I would be safe. But I would get to see her face there. It was such a tragedy that I loved her, because the way we spoke to each other, everyone swore that we had hated the other. I couldn't be sure whether she hated me or not, but I tried to hope otherwise. Next time we fought so bitterly, I would have to keep quiet and tell her she was hurting me without a sound.

As I was busy staring, my mother pulled me by the elbow and made me get into the car. I looked back behind the seat as I zoomed further away from Sam. Before we passed the flower shop, I decided to ask my mom to stop. In the window, they showed these faded roses. I didn't know much about flowers or how Sam would react when I gave them to her, but I loved the scattered look they had, perfect for how my mind was right now, thinking about the girl I was going to give them to.

Tonight, I was going to make sure Sam knew how wanted she was by me. She was graceful, and everything she did haunted my dreams. The day had passed into night and the stars looked so pretty. I was feeling more romantic than ever. And I'm never really this romantic. Loving Carly, I would have never bought roses or said she was beautiful or noticed how she looked under what lights. Because I had never really loved Carly, I had pretended because I believed it was impossible to love Sam. The whole time I had known either of them, all that I wanted was right in front of me.

My mom hadn't said a word after I told her who the roses were for. She wore a smile on her face nicer than any smile I had seen when the mention of my Carly crush came up. I knew she had approved of my realization.

It wasn't until we reached the dance that I remembered the awful fight Sam and I had had yesterday. I was coming out of it, though, and I hoped Sam was too. I was blue, but I had to shake it off tonight. I wasn't going to wait any longer than I had; almost 15 years of knowing Sam (we went to the nursery together, something no one knows) to finally tell her how I felt tonight. Which is really weird, because I always dreamed this is how I would tell Carly that I loved her, even though I knew she had always known, and always disapproved. Fine.

There she was, alone while Carly tried to find a dance partner for the contest. She watched, seeming to search for something herself. The hell we had gone through together was lifting off of my shoulders. It was one burden gone that may as well have been them all.

Sam's blue eyes caught mine. She smiled in unison with me as I kept taking wide steps toward her, eager to get there. She looked like an angel, and with her eyes she was telling me I could fly with her anytime. I had never seen ham-loving, fierce, feisty Sam be so sweet. I decided I liked both sides of her.

I reached her and gave her the roses silently. She dropped them, which was just fine because I knew what was coming next. Sam looked at me and whispered "Freddork," before clasping her hands around my neck. I held on to her tiny waist and leaned in to kiss her. Before I closed my eyes, I caught a glimpse of Carly and a few other girls all giving me the thumbs up. I smiled into this perfect kiss and right then I knew that all I wanted had been right in front of me.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? Too out of character? Please click the review button and C/C (criticize/comment!) If you didn't like it, please tell me why so I can work on things. Be harsh if that's how you truly feel!


	2. iSmile

Seddie Shuffle: You Make Me Smile by Blue October

Sams's Point of View

Disclaimer: I do not own the song You Make Me Smile, I don't own Blue October, and I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Oh and for Morgan again: Kyle baked me an "Exoticly Flavored" pie and fed it to me (literally shoved it down my throat). Now I am very sick. I hate your boyfriend. Sometimes. Well, no, I don't, he is a very good friend.

I stared out the window next to my bed. We lived on the Seattle beach, where the sun rised so gorgeously. The sun kind of lied at the edge of the navy blue waters, and the water was so smooth it looked like the sky was touching the edge of blue skin. _This is good, _I thought to myself. _I should write this thought down. _And so I did. It was just one of those cute thoughts, lying there in my thought journal amongst all the "I hate Freddie," "Freddork sucks," all my thoughts. What's this? I don't remember this one! I traced the words with me finger. "I love Freddie," WHAT? What was I thinking when I wrote that down? Maybe I was hypnotized. Seeing that was like a slap in the face.

I needed to think, so I grabbed my thought journal and headed to the nearest park. I specifically remembered playing with Freddie here ever since we were little. It couldn't have been past 7 in the morning, and yet, here I was. Ready to cry over a loss. I'd lost the bond between me and Freddie after we had met Carly. We used to be best friends no matter what. This playground was almost sacred for me. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes, squeezing them shut to hold back tears. They overflowed with memories. The time we built sand castle city sat in front of me. The time we played lava monster and Freddie had saved me from being killed by the monster Gibby. And the time I had brought Carly here when I was supposed to meet Freddie, and he ran away feeling betrayed. That's when our fighting and bickering had first begun.

I forced my eyes open and felt my hear practically pound outside of my chest as I saw Freddie sitting next to me.

"Did you know that it's been 10 years today that we met at this park? You threw sand in my eyes when I asked you if I could play with your Tonka truck." Freddie chuckled as we both remembered this.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, maybe even to myself.

"It's okay, I can take a little sand."

I hesitated before saying, "No, Freddie, not just for that. But for everything. I'm sorry I brought Carly here to our place, I'm sorry I used to push you into the lava, I'm sorry I'm so mean to you, I'm sorry for… I'm just, really really sorry, okay?" My words poured out like children to a playground. Like Freddie and I to this playground.

He smiled a strong smile. "You make me smile, Sam."

There was a light at the end of this tunnel, this long, dark tunnel we were trapped in for so long. Here in this tunnel we had fought and bickered, and hurt so badly. We came to the light today. I was remembering all the sweet things we would say to each other as kids, drinking all these things that used to be said when Freddie pulled me into a hug. This was so weird. Freddie and I could fight and fight but here in the end we would always be there for each other.

We both pulled back enough so we could look each other in the eye. I wasn't afraid to and I don't think Freddie was either. All the times we would fight, we were afraid. Very afraid. Of each other and what out eyes could say to one another. This didn't even seem real to me anymore. It was like this moment had fallen from the sky. I felt Freddie's strong hands on my face. They felt so nice and warm on my cool skin. I smiled into his hand.

He pulled me in and kissed me softly. It was so perfect.

A/N: How was it this time? Better? Worse? I liked the first one better but it was always easier for me to write in Freddie's PoV because I am almost identical to being Sam and so writing makes me have to try and love Freddie, which I don't. He's cool, but I love Corey (sh don't tell!) Anyways, I'm rambling. Now it's your turn to go and ramble about my story! Thanks!


	3. iTickle You

Seddie Shuffle: Mercy by Duffy

Freddie's Point of View

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Mercy, I don't own Duffy, and I don't own iCarly or any of the characters, yaddah yaddah yaddah. My little note to Morgan, my most loyal and consistent reader who I love dearly: Kyle found his grandfathers old speedo today in his attic. Need I say more? Wait, yes I need. Brent and I pulled him around in a wagon. Why? I dunno, but we hit a speed bump and now he keeps complaining about how he ripped the back of his speedo open… oh, I will cherish these days. Can you believe he is actually our age? He sure doesn't act like it.

A/N: Do my readers want more after this? If yes, let me know. If no… also let me know. I won't continue if nobody says yes, more than three chapters, so it's your loss if you like but don't review! :]P.S. I took the song and added a twist to the meaning :]

Spencer and Carly had gone to Groovy Smoothie for a treat on the last day of school. Sam and I were alone, on separate sides of the couch. I blinked.

"Ha! I won!" She claimed loudly.

"Okay, let's have a tie breaker, then." I stated fairly.

"Fine, but if I win you have to sing a song for the girl you love in front of this entire household!" I knew she was thinking about Carly. But I knew I'd have to sing a song about her.

"And if I win…?"

"You won't."

"But if I do, I get to tickle you, because I know you hate it."

Sam glared at me playfully before we both prepped for the next staring contest. I loved her and would sing for her if I had to, (and I actually kind of wanted to,) but I had to stay true and try and beat her at the game. I wanted to tickle her because I loved her hearty laugh. And she laughed more than anyone I'd known and blushed so beautifully when she was being tickled. We should just stop playing our game so I could tickle the snot out of that girl. But rules were rules and I was going to win this time.

Sam had over prepped and within the first 5 seconds of our contest, she began to furiously blink water away from her eyes.

"Tickle time!" I screamed triumphantly. I tackled her and pinned her to the ground before she had a chance to get away. Then I began twinkling me fingers around her sensitive, tight stomach. Sam began laughing hysterically and trying to swipe at tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

"Mercy, mercy mercy mercy!" She kept screaming and laughing. I laughed so hard myself that I fell off of Sam and rolled to lie next to her on the floor. Our faces were both flush and warm when Sam reached out to touch mine. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her passionately when we heard the door click open and two gasps. The mouths that had gasped screamed, "Finally!" in unison before stepping out into the hall as we "finished" I heard Carly saw. I wanted to beg Spencer and Carly for some mercy.


	4. iLook Back

Seddie Shuffle: Situations by Jack Johnson

Sam's Point of View

Disclaimer: I do not yet own iCarly. When I do, Freddie will declare his love for Sam in all the episodes =] I love them loving each other! Also, Jack Johnson and all his beautiful music isn't mine either. ]= Enjoy! This one was prolly my fave, because I loved how easy the concept was but how hard it was to come up with secondary concepts.

I've had a lot of times with Freddie. I realized this as I reviewed my diary from when Carly had moved here up until now. It was a sturdy 5 section, 500 page journal, completely used up. Today I had finished writing in the last page. I picked the four times I remembered best to mark as special.

_September 2__nd__, 2003 _(A.N: I tried to get the date when they were in third grade but I think I'm off. I think it might be 2002.)

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a new girl at school today. Everybody really likes her, especially Freddie. He ditched me for her and I am really sad. I was really starting to like him. The girl's name is Carly Shay. I tried to take her sandwich but she wouldn't let me have it. We are friends but now Freddie has a big crush on Carly and not me. I am sad. 3__rd__ grade is really hard without Freddie helping me along. So I was too late to marry Freddie and today during house at school he married Carly. They haven't even been friends long enough to get married! I've known him forever! But Carly tried to unmarry him so she could marry Jake. I feel so lonely right now._

_Love, Sam Puckett_

Well, I guess I was little when I wrote that, because I had just met Carly. But I was jealous that I didn't get to marry Freddie!

My crush had just begun and the dork, but evidently, it was too late to try and win him over myself.

_December 12, 2007,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I completely screwed up any chance I would ever have to be with Freddie. I know I am really mean to him and all, but as you know, I love him verrrry much, no matter how hard it may be for me to be totally nice to him. He always thinks that he is going to marry Carly, and he speaks his thoughts very often. But today, Freddie told me he was in love, and I was so steamed because I thought he meant Carly._

_"I know you love her Freddie, but she will never love you back!" I screamed in his face, trying to fight back tears as I thought about how he loved Carly so much. And with that I left._

_Outside Bushwell Plaza, I thought to myself, _What if he meant me?

_ Sadly, Sam Puckett_

He did. He meant me and I knew it by the way he wouldn't talk to me for a few weeks after that situation. He meant mebut I couldn't tell because my mind was blocked with "hate" for him.

_August 13, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_The weirdest thing happened to me and Freddie last night, something that I would never think to happen. Spencer and Carly were in Yakima visiting their grandfather and I was house sitting for them this weekend because there was free ham involved. Freddie came over because we have been getting along pretty well, as I told you earlier. Anyways, we watched a movie when I fell asleep. Apperantly on him. I woke up the next morning and we were clinging onto each other like fate depended on it. He had his arms wrapped around me and my head was tucked into his chest. We hadn't seen it until we woke up and realized what we were doing, and maybe he was dreaming I was Carly, so I just dismissed it as a mistake in fate… Could it have been more?_

_Confused by my pull to Freddie, Sam Puckett_

Sooooo… yeah, that was an awkward situation, but I knew that it was my own thinking that had led to that. Maybe it was Freddie's too?

_January 4, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Neither Freddie or I had had our first kiss… that is, until last night. Look, we just did it to get it out of the way, okay? But for some really, really strange reason, that one kiss (which was picture perfect in every way, by the way) left me wanting more. But how could I go chasing after Freddie when I know that all he wants is the same thing I want, except from Carly? I mean, one kiss may have changed things and thought for me, but did it for him, too? I will have to see._

_Curiously, Sam Puckett_

Now that I look back on this, I can't believe I couldn't tell. Freddie hasn't said, "Love me, Carly," or anything related since our little kiss on the Bushwell fire escape… I'm slowly trying to find out whether he feels the same about me or not. But for now, these moments in our history can keep me

A/N: I know I said no more, but I listened to this and got overly excited. These were, of course and obviously scattered out. Sam wrote in between all these dates! Here are the song lyrics, so maybe it will make more sense to you now.

**Situation #1- It's the one that's just begun, but evidently it's too late. Situation #2- It's the only chance for you, it's controlled by denizens of hate. Situation #3- It's the one that no one sees, it's all too often dismissed as fate. Situation #4- The one that left you wanting more, that tantalized you with it's bait... ahahahah**


	5. iSay Goodbye

Goodbye

Hello, hello, hello, oh gorgeous ones or possibly ugly ones (Morgan, haha just kidding, I love you) who read iCarly fanfictions! If you are a fan of my work, well, I have a few things to say. 1) Thank you very much for taking the time to read all of my fics. 2) You are awesome (especially Seddie shippers!) and finally, 3) I would like to take this final chapter of iShuffle to inform you that I am switching accounts. My old account, 2crazedaboutmusic, will now be LillipopRox. I just felt really bad for not committing to all of the stories I have written under this account and I would like to start fresh! So please feel free to read my stories and favorite me on my new account, LillipopRox. I will have a new story, iGo To Powell, on that account very shortly so stick around, because it will be a good one for all you Seddie lovers!

For the final time,

2crazedaboutmusic (Lilli)


End file.
